


Pretty in Pink

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Literally Zero Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was simply an idea that took shape in a group chat and landed here like this as a finished product.  The prompt was: What happened when they got their first butt plug?  And this was the result.  There is no reason for this and I have no excuse.  This is a complete work of fiction~ obviously.  Please do not post this to any other sites and for the love of all that is holy, please do not share this with anyone connected to the band in any way.  This is meant strictly for fandom and is not intended to imply anything in any way.  Again, it is fiction.  It is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

Harry's staring down at the package in his hand and he's not moving. Louis isn't sure if he's even breathing. And suddenly he feels really nervous. What if he read all the signs wrong?  I mean he'd really thought...but maybe he was wrong.

He brushes his fringe to the side and then forces himself to say something because the silence is deafening. It comes out in a whisper, "Harreh?...."  
  


And oh. Maybe he wasn't wrong after all. Because Harry looks up and his eyes are completely blown out. There's barely any green at all, only the slightest bit is peaking through around the edges.

"Is this....is this for me, Lou?"  He licks his lips - his really pink lips and Louis is left confused about where to focus his eyes.  On the shine of his pink lips or on his blown out pupils? The decision comes easy when Harry starts to worry his bottom lip between his teeth, something Louis has never been able to look away from. Fuck. Louis wants to bite his lip now.

The gemstone is pink and of course Louis bought it for Harry. Of course he did. His boy likes to be called pretty. And what's prettier than a pink gemstone nestled between his arse cheeks?  Louis is quite sure nothing will come close.  
  


"It's for you," Louis nods and then takes a step towards Harry. He's moving slowly and watching Harry as he watches Louis move closer towards him. He can actually hear when his breath hitches.

"I love it. I want you to put it in me." Louis can feel a bead of sweat in his brow just thinking about it.

  
"Yeah?" he asks him taking one final step towards Harry. Reaching out, he places his hand gently on Harry's hip. That's his favorite spot. And it's Harry's as well. He's reminded of that when he feels Harry let out a full body shiver just from that one small touch.

"Yeah." Harry answers and then he closes his eyes for a moment.  A second later, they're open again and it’s like he's staring straight into Louis' soul. "Want it so bad, Lou."  
  


Holy fuck. Louis wills himself to stay calm, but the truth is, he's the furthest thing from. Harry’s already half gone and they haven't even opened the package yet. He steels himself, taking a deep breath in and then breathing it slowly back out. He can do this. He can make this good for Harry. He will.  Even if he's already fully hard himself.

"Go upstairs,” he stops to make sure that Harry is listening.  And he is.  Of course he is.  “Get naked and then wait for me on the bed." His instructions are firm and simple. But Harry isn't moving. He's staring at Louis with hooded eyes and his breath is coming faster and faster.

"Baby. Did you hear me?  I want you to go upstairs and get undressed. You need to wait for me on the bed. Do you understand?"  Harry nods at him which is a good sign, but he's not moving yet so Louis tries again. "If you want this, I need you to be a good boy for me. Can you do that?  For me?"

"Yes. Good boy. I'm a good boy." Harry nods back at Louis finally and he already looks wrecked. Godddd. Louis hasn't even touched him yet unless you count the hand on his hip. He leans forward and presses his lips to Harry's for a quick kiss while at the same time gently prying the package from Harry's death grip.  He clearly didn't want to let it go.

"It's just to clean it, baby. Do you remember what I said? Can you be a good boy?" Harry's entire body is vibrating as he nods in the affirmative. Louis squeezes his hip and then lightly slaps his bum, "Go. I'll be two minutes."  
  


They haven't done this before. It feels like a big step. I mean, there’s been blow jobs and hand jobs up against random closet walls. There's been hours of kissing and touching and even a fair amount of biting. But not this. Not yet.

He'd practically come on the spot a few days ago when Harry had tentatively guided Louis' hand around his back and steered his finger towards the space between his cheeks. And he'd been one hundred percent gone when Harry had shot stripes straight up his chest after Louis had only one finger barely pressed inside.  

Harry clearly liked ass play.  And who the hell was Louis to deny him?  Naturally, Louis had logged onto Amazon immediately afterwards to place an order.  He was grateful he'd signed up for prime membership so he could take advantage of the quick shipping and when it arrived, he was sure it was perfect.

Still, he'd been slightly hesitant to actually give it to Harry.  And now, standing in their bathroom with the clean plug in his hand, he feels nervous once again.  Knowing that Harry is naked and waiting for him is what pushes him forward. He takes a deep breath and tries to recall every porn scene he's ever watched. And he prays to God or anyone listening that he can make it as good for Harry as it was for the boys in the videos.

When he opens the door to the room and sees Harry on the bed, his confidence is renewed.  Already, Harry is flushed from his chest straight up to his face and his eyes are still blown out with a far off glazed look behind them. "Lou," he half whines in a raspy voice that Louis has only ever heard when Harry was coming.

Jesus Christ. They haven't even started. He's frozen to the spot staring at him because Harry is an absolute vision. Desperate. Wanting. Needing him. Louis is sure he's never been this turned on in his life. "Lou...please..." Harry begs arching his hips off the bed searching for friction. Louis thinks to himself that he's never gonna survive this. He presses his palm to himself firmly and starts towards the bed, never breaking eye contact as he watches Harry squirm.

"Fuck, Harry," he murmurs as he climbs up onto the bed. Grabbing the bottom of his own t-shirt, he rips it off his head in one fluid motion. Harry whimpers as the mattress shifted with Louis' weight above him. Leaning over, Louis pops open the button of his jeans and hovers over Harry, close enough to feel the body heat radiating from him, but not close enough to touch.

Like an automatic reflex, Harry reaches his hands out to grab for him, but Louis is quicker than he is. He captures both of Harry’s hands in his own, raises them above his head and presses them against the mattress, "Nuh-uh, uh. No touching for you yet. Wanna make you feel good. But you don't get to touch right now."  Harry is writhing on the bed in distress and he's never look more beautiful. His cock is hard and leaking a steady stream of pre-come from the tip to his belly button. Louis wants to lick it up. So he does. And then he looks at Harry with it still shining against his lips and asks, "Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?"

"Yeah. Want it. Gonna be good."  Harry chokes out broken sentences to him. This feels amazing. Louis is completely in awe with how Harry has arrived to this state of mind when he's barely touched him yet.

It makes him feel powerful. And sexy. Harry is like this because of him. He wants him. And while he's known this in a roundabout way, he feels like he _really knows_ this now. Dragging his fingers lightly down Harry's sides, he watches as his boy shivers in response, his dick twitching against his belly and dribbling out another stream of pre-come.

He leans down again and latches his lips to Harry's neck determined to leave a mark there. He wants Harry to remember this tomorrow. He smiles into his boy’s neck as he continues whimpering, trying once again to lift his hips up to meet Louis' and failing.

Kissing further up Harry’s jawline, he licks the shell of his ear, nipping at it gently. "Turn over for me?" he asks him before sitting up to watch. Harry blinks slowly up at him, taking a moment to process what he's been asked to do and then turns over keeping his head turned to the side. He's trying to watch Louis through his heavily hooded eyes.

Louis sits up for just a quick second, long enough to shove his own jeans down so that his dick can breathe a little. Now that he's down to just his pants, he pushs Harry's legs apart and rearranges himself so that he's lying in between them with his face right above his cheeks.

Harry has a cute bum. You'd never know it with the way he wears his trousers so loose, but it was perky and round. Not as curvy as his own, mind you, but perfectly cute just the same. He doesn't hesitate to press his lips to each cheek trailing feather light kisses against his skin, watching as goosebumps erupt wherever he touches.  Beneath him, Harry's rocking himself into the mattress ever so slightly, trying once again for some much needed friction against his dick. And Louis definitely doesn't want him to get off like that so he presses his hands firmly into his backside holding him still. Louis can be strong when he wants to, thank you very much.

When Harry's movements still, Louis uses his thumbs to dig into his cheeks right beside his crack and pulls them apart slightly so that he can see his hole. _Holy shit - please don't let me be drooling right now_   Louis thinks. He’s never looked so closely at anyone before and it's so intimate that it's making him feel a bit light-headed.  It's pale pink and tiny and Louis can't understand how the bloody hell the plug is even supposed to fit, let alone something bigger. Like his dick, for example. Because let's be honest. That's exactly where this is headed. There's really no sense pretending otherwise.  They are going to fuck. Maybe not tonight, but it's gonna happen and it's gonna happen soon.

Leaning forward just a little further, he blows hot breath over Harry's hole and feels his whole body quivering underneath him in response. That just encourages him further so he leans the rest of the way in and without overthinking it, licks a broad stripe right against his opening.

"Ahhhhh....fuck. Fuck," Harry chokes out. Good, Louis smiles to himself.  Apparently Harry likes this. So does Louis actually and that's a happy surprise.  So he licks him again, loving the feel of Harry's body as he shakes with anticipation and arousal. His boy is so responsive and it's a huge turn on.  Using his fingers, he pulls Harry's cheeks a little further apart and then gets more serious with kitten licks and tiny nips all along Harry's rim. He can't push his tongue inside yet so he lets go of Harry's left cheek to free his hand and presses his thumb against it just like he's seen in the videos.  

All the while, he continues to alternate between broad licks and kitten kisses around Harry's hole and down his taint to his balls. Harry has been reduced to a constant stream of filthy curses, ‘oh fucks’ and 'Nghnnnggggggg' the entire time, relentlessly trying to push further into Louis' face. He's red and shiny from Louis’ mouth where he had just been pale and pink and the sight of that alone is pushing Louis close to the edge.  He's so damn sexy.  It was a wonder he hadn't come in his pants already.

Grabbing a bottle of lube that he'd set beside them on the bed, Louis dribbles a healthy amount of it directly onto Harry’s hole, rubbing his finger against him and increasing the pressure until he's able to slip the tip of his finger inside. Harry's hips buck out of his grip instantly so Louis stops for a second to question him, "I thought you were gonna be a good boy?"  
  


"I am. I am. 'M sorry, Lou. ‘M a good boy. I will be. I promise."   _Fucking hell._ Louis is on the power trip of his life with no intention of coming back down anytime soon. Not until Harry sees stars. His hips are still again in his renewed determination to be good so Louis goes back to circling his finger around his hole before pushing back inside. This time he allows himself to push in a little further while he presses his lips against his rim again licking, kissing and biting him in an effort to open him up further.

Eventually, he works up to the point that he can poke his tongue inside with his finger and he's pretty sure that Harry let out a sob intermixed with his string of obscenities.  The lube isn't flavored and doesn't taste great, but none of that matters. He's one hundred percent high from the noises coming out of his boy’s mouth. It hasn't escaped his attention that Harry's somehow managing to keep his hips still even though he's almost positive that Harry is crying. And, well, it isn't from sadness. That much Louis knows for sure so he continues working his finger and tongue inside him.

He can feel that Harry's relaxed and loosening up a little so he removes his finger so that he coat two of them with more lube and he watches in complete fascination as Harry's hole actually flutters before his eyes. Holy fucking fuck. He can actually feel his own hole clenching in response. Fuck. This is so hot. Why hadn't they done this sooner?  He makes a mental note to order another plug because he definitely wants Harry to return the favor sometime soon. But right now he needs to focus.

He pushes two fingers inside and Harry lets out another broken sob as he rocks himself into Louis' hand begging, "Yes. Yes yes yes. More. Want it. Want it now."

Louis has half a mind to withdraw his fingers and scold Harry again, but there are actual tear tracks on his face and he just can't bear the thought.  Not this time.  A full sheen of sweat is covering Harry's skin as well and no one had ever looked more beautiful or more wrecked. Louis can't bring himself to do it.  'Maybe next time' he thinks to himself.

He scissors his fingers a few times feeling as Harry becomes more pliant and loose in his hands. And then, when he feels absolutely sure that Harry has waited long enough, he grabs the plug and coats it with a generous amount of lube. He doesn't want to hurt him. He never wants that. Never.

The plug is metal and feels cold in his hand and Louis thinks it might feel nice against Harry's overheated skin. So he drags the tip of the plug along Harry's crack and watches as he shakes underneath of him again. _Jesus Christ_. He's trying to push back against it already and Louis is forced to hold him still once more.

"Harry?" he asks him. "I need you to tell me to stop if it hurts baby." Harry only whimpers in response and Louis watches as a fresh tear works its way down his face. "Do you want this jewel, Harry?  Do you wanna look shiny and pretty for me?  Do you?"  Harry just sobs in return, clearly too affected to speak. "Ok baby.  Then I need you to tell me yes. That you understand you need to tell me to stop if this hurts you. Do you promise me?"  
  


"Promise. Promise Lou. Want it. Want it now," he whines pushing back again in search of the toy or Louis’ fingers. Maybe even his tongue. Harry just wants to be filled. Louis runs the toy against his rim again and all the way down to his balls before placing a bit more pressure behind it directly at Harry's entrance. Harry doesn't flinch or pull away which is a good sign, but Louis needs to make sure that he makes him feel good. He'd promised so much, after all and he's a man of his word.

He pulls Harry up so that he's on his knees and leaning down on the bed on his forearms. That way Louis is able to reach around him to take his cock in his hand for a few firm strokes. Harry's hot to the touch, soaking wet with pre-come and his body is shuddering into Louis' grip. He watches his hole flutter again and then gently he presses the tip of the plug inside.

He stills his hand giving Harry a second to adjust and is shocked when he simply demands, "More."  Though nervous, he pushes the bulb part the rest of the way in and marvels at the way Harry's body somehow swallowes it, allowing it to slip inside. He'd felt how tight Harry was against his fingers so how this is even possible is beyond him.

It's impossible to stop himself from picturing his dick in the plug’s place and he has to briefly press the heel of his hand against his dick to relieve some of the pressure. Leaning forward, he rains soft kisses all along Harry's back. The plug is all the way in now and the jewel is nestled right against his hole reflecting the soft light of the lamp in the room. Louis has never seen anything more beautiful and it's quite possible that he's going to come in his pants without ever getting a proper hand around his dick.  
  


Determined to make this good for Harry though, he snaps himself out of it and with arms around his torso, pulls Harry's back flush against his front so he can kiss along the back of his neck as he tweaks Harry's nipples just the way he knows he likes. Harry moves his body wherever Louis leads him and alternates between deep moans and shallow whimpers. He makes no attempts to speak; he probably couldn't if he tried. He's simply allowing Louis to control everything and that's great and all, but Louis wants this to be something Harry never forgets. He needs some direction from him to be sure. "What do you want?" he whispers in Harry's ear.

"Wanna come." Harry practically begs. Jesus, he's wrecked. Everywhere Louis’ eyes can see, his skin is bright red and he hasn't stopped shaking since Louis first dragged the plug against his rim.

"Okay," Louis replies simply. Reaching down Harry's front with one hand, he wraps it around his dick and begins to jerk him off. With his other hand he lightly taps three times directly against the jewel in Harry's ass and within seconds, Harry's body is spasming in his arms. Ribbon after ribbon of white come shoots straight up his chest and all over Louis' hand. It's official. This is the hottest thing that Louis' ever seen in his entire life.  And he wants to see it again. Preferably tomorrow if Harry's up for it.

But for right now he desperately needs to relieve some of his own built up pressure.  It's a wonder he's even lasted this long.  After gently easing the plug from Harry's spent body, he finds a dry spot on the mattress and lays him down on his back and before shoving his pants down and grabbing his cock out immediately. It only takes a few tugs before he's painting Harry's chest with his own come, watching as it mixes in with what's already there.  It looks like art.

 **  
** He allows his body fall into Harry's then, getting himself filthy in the process and chuckling when Harry mumbles that they're disgusting in a tired, far away voice. He isn't wrong.  They are disgusting. And they should probably shower. But that's gonna have to wait, Louis thinks as he drifts off holding Harry secure to his body. They can shower in the morning. And then, maybe if he's lucky, they can do this all over again.

 


End file.
